


Завтра все-таки наступило

by Alex_Licht



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего не имеет значения. Кроме того, что здесь и сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтра все-таки наступило

Завтра все-таки наступило.  
С затянутым серыми вязкими облаками небом. С алыми всполохами пламени и такого же цвета прожилками лавы меж черных камней. С воистину впечатляющих размеров троном и мрачным рогатым богом по имени Хаос, восседающим на нем. С целым рядом зловещих фигур рядом с троном. В доспехах - черных ли, голубых ли или отливающих золотом, без доспехов - но от этого не становившихся менее грозными, чем первые. И у части из них тоже были рога, и это уже ни капли не удивляло.  
Оно наступило вместо смерти, которой Куджа так сильно боялся.  
Победа ли это - какая, в сущности, разница? Пускай будет что угодно, кроме небытия.  
Шаг, еще и еще один шаг - и, под хруст камней под острыми носками сапог, рассыпается в голове память. Любая память о прошлом. О мире, оставленном позади. О глупой старой королеве, о стерве-генеральше, о заносчивой наемнице и идиотах-клоунах. О белых драконах. О том, кто кинулся в последний момент закрывать Куджу собой от падающих корней - о Зидане.  
Ничего больше не имеет значения. Кроме настоящего.  
Кроме арены. И совершенно незнакомого - но не все ли равно, кто он? - юного парнишки с желтыми волосами торчком и несуразным здоровенным, как шпала, мечом в руках.  
Улыбка. Прыжок. И приятно покалывает в кончиках пальцев от боевой магии.  
\- Позволь, я спою тебе реквием...


End file.
